Tell me
by No-Bored-Only-Nonsence-and-Pie
Summary: "Discord... Friends don't lie to each other..." A short conversation taken place before Discord departed to the Princesses castle. It kinda explains a theory that's been floating around for a while in my head... *This is now going to be a collection of MLP theories! So please don't hesitate to speak up about something!


"So, you've removed ALL of your spells?"

"Rainbow dash!" Twilight scolded

"What?"

"... Yes, everything is back to normal..." Discord smiled.

"..."

"Very well, we will prepare a room at the castle for you, discord!" Princess Celestia smiled, taking her leave.

"Yes, I'll be at the castle shortly." Discord bowed is a mockingly way, but gave a look saying that it was truly all in good fun, watching with the mane six as the carriage left.

"Um, c-can I talk to Discord alone for a moment, guys...?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

Each gave the shy pony a response varying from a nod to a voiced reply saying that it was fine.

Slightly curious as to what his new friend wanted to say, Discord follow the lightly-colored pony out of ear-shot.

"Discord... Did you really remove ALL of you're spells...?" She asked in a mothering tone.

"... Yes..." Was his repeated reply.

"Discord, friends don't lie to each other, are you really going back to you're old ways so soon?"

"..."

"Well...?"

"Fluttershy..." Discord looked her dead in the eyes, giving her the most serious face he had, "Every single spell that was cast since I was let out is returned to normal..."

"Then maybe... Is there a spell that you casted... Before you were trapped...?"

"..."

"Now Discord, you need to reverse it..."

"... I can't... Well, I can, but..."

"Why...?"

"It's been almost two thousand years... Everypony is used to it, they don't find it odd at all..."

"W-what is it...?"

"You don't... I shouldn't say..."

"Discord... You said you thought of me as you're friend..."

"... Even friends have secrets..."

"Y-you promised to remove EVERY spell..."

"If you knew what it was... You would..."

"Please tell me..."

"Fluttershy..." Discord took a deep breath, "You... Everypony were not... Ponies at one time..."

"W-what?!"

"Even before Celestia's was born... I put a spell to turned everyone into ponies..."

"What... What are we then...?"

"... Humans..."

"H-Humans?! But that's just old mythology!" Fluttershy attempted to lower her already soft voice.

"No, it's not..." Discord turned away, "It was... So long ago..."

"I... I don't know what to say..."

"Obviously, nopony can find out... Everypony forgot about this long before Celestia's rule... I could change it, if you ask, but..."

"..."

"Are you... Angry...?"

"No... I think I understand... I mean, if it was so long ago... It would be a big shock to everypony..."

"..."

"Is that everything...?"

Discord turned away once more, "No... Most things around he are my doing... The sun and moon... It used to rise and set on it's own... The weather also worked by it's self... All of the animals I created are now the inhabitance of everfree forest... Timber wolfs and such..."

"... A-and...?"

"... The colors of you world... They are much brighter than they used to be..."

"... One more question... If what you said is true... Then the everfree forest is..."

"Unaffected by my magic... Some humans set it up quite a while ago... Bright young boys... I was one of the few who were able to do magic back then... They had all sorts of information on me and technology... They called themselves hunters..." Discord explained, "They were so close to defeating me... That's when I casted the pony spell... They had given' up in less than a month..."

"They...?"

"Ah, I'll never forget their names... The magnets of misfortune and misery is what they used to be called by most of the underground... Two brothers... Sam and Dean... The boy chosen by demons, and the other by the angels..."

"..."

"..."

"I... Let's keep this between us..." Fluttershy smiled at Discord, much to his surprise, "From all the stories I heard of humans... I think this is a good thing..."

"... Very well, my friend... I wouldn't want this to cause something... Even if you're overall attitudes have changed since becoming ponies, your all still very strong minded... This kind of thing could start a war..."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Just a stupid, short little thing I typed in 15 minutes to show how PUMPED I am for season 9 of supernatural~!

Plus, it's kinda sheds a little light on a theory I have had for a while...

In which; Discord was once a trixter, one that was powerful enough to distort the whole world... In this theory, he threw the human world into chaos about six to seven years after the Winchesters stopped the apocalypse.

If you're not a big Supernatural fan, just look up 'Trixers' to get the gist of it... The Winchesters trying to stop Discord is head-canon for me, but the theory is still there...

I actually have many MLP theories but I'm SOOOO LAAAZYY!

Maybe I'll make some more short stories of those theories later to add to this if it's popular enough...

But they most likely won't hold any supernatural ties... Or at least very few of them...


End file.
